


The Fourth Reich

by mielipieli



Category: Justice Society of America (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen, and a ton of people die, that one storyline where there's this Nazi future, this is the Titans dying and everyone else is watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielipieli/pseuds/mielipieli
Summary: None of them had seen the Titans since the field had gone up. They sure as hell weren't happy to see them now.





	The Fourth Reich

The captives of the Fourth Reich were standing on the yard of the prison camp. None of them knew why they were here but it could not be good. The only times such a big assembly of the people who once were the greatest heroes of earth was allowed was during executions. It was meant to break their spirit and their hope. In the front rows stood the Justice League and Society. A bit further behind the Teen Titans and independent heroes. 

The big screen hanging from the administration building turned on to show a reporter: „Today is a day of glory for us. It is a day the single most dangerous and persistent group of insurgents has been brought down. Even without their powers the ones previously known as the Titans had managed to evade our brave troops for three years. But through a brilliant scheme of one of our best operatives they have now been captured.“ 

In the back Stephanie Brown had gripped Tim Drake’s hand. He was shaking. Cassie Sandsmark had leaned against Kon-El. Behind them stood Connor Hawke dreading the sight of Roy’s death. He had already had to watch his sister die because without her HIV medication which the Fourth Reich wouldn’t provide her body was helpless against the flu that went around after the first year. 

Further at the front Bruce Wayne looked like he was ready to jump someone. His body had gone rigid. A hand from Clark was on his shoulder as well as on Ollie’s on the other side, whose posture could have been Bruce’s in a mirror. Dinah looked worse. Diana alone stood with her head held high.

All of the heroes knew what was to come. It had happened with Power Girl’s rebellion as well, as with many others over the years. They all knew the members of the team personally, most of them since childhood. 

„Some of the insurgents were killed in the fight, the rest will be executed in mere minutes.“ The screen went through a number of scenes. The snapping of Gar Logan’s neck. The boy landed on his back with his eyes wide open. He was an adult but he still looked too small like his powers - even though they were gone now - had altered his growth.

Donna Troy was stabbed from behind with a lance. She was still alive to look down on the wound and choke on her blood. The dark fabric of her costume didn’t hide the blood. Diana looked away after a few seconds. 

Dick Grayson was choked to death. He had lost his mask or maybe given up wearing it. How were they supposed to know? His eyes went red. His pupils were wide. Slowly he stopped fighting and his body relaxed. Bruce started to shake in anger.

Starfire was shot as she tried to help an unconscious Wally. She lay on the ground. Broken. 

The montage ended and the screen showed a platform with Roy Harper, Wally West, Garth and Rachel Roth. Michael Holt had told the others a while ago that he presumed Victor Stone had died because his machine parts were most likely nullified by the field. The three remaining Titans were shot without another word from the reporter. None of them flinched, none of them cowered. They all stood with their backs straight. They bled on the platform and the screen went black. 

———————

Clark was pretty sure none of the heroes slept that night. Once in a while one of the others in his cell moved but all of them lay awake on their beds. It was too much. Three of them had lost their children today. They hadn’t even seen them in three years. Ollie sobbed at two am. Bruce’s shoulders shook the entire night. Diana sat on her bed unmoving but with tears running down her face. Jaime lay on his bed with his eyes wide open.

They had lost their children today. But not only their children. All of the Titans had been close to them. Especially the founding members of the team had been children when they had met. They had treated the League like weird uncles and aunts. They had grown up in the hero community. Most of them had been a part of the League at some point. Dick had led it when they had gone to ancient Atlantis. Roy had been with them the last few years before the attack of the Fourth Reich. 

Dammit, they had lost some of them before. Donna’s death had hit so hard. Diana especially. When Kara had gotten captured by Darkseid a few years back and he had mentioned Donna and Jason in his anger, Clark had not been sure either of his friends would ever forgive him. But they did. They always understood him. It was a miracle with how different they all were from each other. 

‚Even if we were to ever overthrow the Fourth Reich‘, Clark thought to himself, ‚I don’t think any of us would be alright ever again.‘

The next night Michael Holt came to them with the beginning of a plan using time travel and Clark couldn’t help but be thankful that if they managed to do this, none of them would have to remember what had happened. When he looked around he could see a mixture of hope, anger, and a fierce determination in the others’ eyes. He was sure he had the same look on his face.


End file.
